Sugestiva atracción
by ninnae
Summary: Una tarde de calor en Grecia , una idea de Mu, un bote de helado y un acalorado Saga dará rienda suelta a la pasión de dos amantes.


**Sugestiva atracción (Erotismo y seducción)**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola traigo una nueva historia de esta pareja a quienes le guste, la mayor parte es lemon por si no desean leer, ya están advertidos.  
**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

—¡Hace un calor de los mil demonios! —Saga quien se hallaba como visitante en el primer templo se quejaba profundamente de la ola de calor que estaba afectando a Grecia en esa temporada de verano, tirado en el suelo de piedra intentaba palear las altas temperaturas.

—¿No se supone que ya deberías estar acostumbrado? —comentó Mu divertido recargado en el marco de la puerta de la sala mientras veía a su pareja quejumbroso y molesto.

—No es gracioso Mu —se quejó el mayor.

—Pues no actúes como niño —mencionó el tibetano encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo estoy haciendo, solo que odio este endemoniado calor.

—Y vuelves a quejarte —Mu rio en esos instantes, y Saga solo pudo bufar, aquel día era blanco de las burlas de su querido ariano.

—Hoy te levantaste con todas las ganas de incordiar ¿verdad?

—Puede ser… —Mu se aproximó al gemelo y lo besó en los labios, Saga ni tonto ni perezoso aceptó de buena gana el contacto, pero Mu se separó a los pocos segundos después. Saga hizo una mueca en protesta.

—Borrego provocador, tientas y luego te vas.

Mu le sonrió.

—En vez de cuestionar mi accionar por qué mejor no hacemos otra cosa.

Saga intrigado arqueó una ceja, se levantó del suelo y prestó total atención al primer custodio.

—¿Qué tienes pensado?

Mu curvó sus labios de manera provocativa.

—Creo que comer un poco de helado nos vendría bien.

—¿Helado? —Saga lo miró nada convencido.

Mu no le habló más, con paso discreto se dirigió a la cocina, Saga con curiosidad se levantó y siguió el paso de su pareja. Vio como Mu habría la heladera y sacaba un envase de helado, al abrirlo Saga pudo distinguir el color del cremoso producto. Delicioso chocolate, ni muy dulce ni amargo, tal como le gustaba; ahora entendía la idea que se le pasaba por la cabeza a Mu, no era la primera vez que experimentaban con ese tipo de productos. Aunque el helado en esos momentos ocupaba un lugar especial dado el espeso calor que estaba azotando Grecia.

—¿Seguro que no quieres un poco Saga? —dijo Mu a la vez que introducía uno de sus dedos sobre la superficie del helado y untaba la punta de este con la chocolatada crema. En un gesto aún más incitante Mu se llevó el dedo hacia la boca donde jugó con él durante unos segundos, lamió y succionó su dedo para luego esbozar una traviesa sonrisa— ¿Saga?

El nombrado no pudo aguantar su nombre dicho casi en un gemido, sin que le diera tiempo a Mu a reaccionar se tiró sobre los labios del lemuriano. El contacto fue feroz y apasionado, por su parte Mu en su interior reía ante la desesperación de Saga. Mu juguetón mientras Saga lo besaba casi furioso mordió el labio del gemelo dejando una pequeña herida, fue ahí cuando Saga se separó levemente con el ceño fruncido para ver como Mu le daba una sonrisa más grande que la anterior. Mu sin dejarse avasallar por la mirada de su pareja tomó el bote de helado y con uno de sus dedos se untó de helado nuevamente, aunque esta vez el objetivo fue la zona de la herida del gemelo, Saga saboreó el delicioso chocolate el cual seguidamente fue acompañado del dulce aliento de su amado lemuriano. Amaba las ideas de Mu así como sus dulces caricias, ya no le importaba el calor que agobiaba el templo, solo le interesaba poder sentir cada parte de Mu, sin pensarlo demasiado tomó a Mu de la cintura y lo alzó haciendo que colocara sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. El lemuriano respondió afianzando el agarre de sus piernas para no caerse. Con fuerza Saga se llevó a Mu, este alertado de la acción de Saga y todavía con algunas ideas en mente estiró su brazo y tomó el bote de helado. Saga sin prestar demasiada atención a aquella acción llevó al ariano hacia la habitación. Al llegar el gemelo soltó a Mu sobre la cama para luego subirse sobre él y atacar con pasión renovadas sus labios, estando en la comodidad del lecho y con el fuerte cuerpo de Saga sobre él Mu se olvidó del helado soltándolo sobre su colcha para. Con los brazos libres el ariano tomó la ropa de Saga y comenzó a jalarla para poder deshacerse de ella, Saga ayudó en la tarea facilitando el trabajo al lemuriano, primero fue la ajustada camiseta que portaba Saga, después fue la parte superior de la túnica de Mu. Saga vio el helado a su lado, estaba levemente derretido por el calor, más una sonrisa seductora adornó su rostro, rápidamente untó cuatro de sus dedos para después pasarlos por el pecho desnudo de Mu, el de cabellos lavanda se estremeció por el frío de la sustancia, pero sus espasmos aumentaron al sentir los labios de Saga recorriendo su pecho y su abdomen, los gemidos del ariano eran música para Saga, quien saboreó con delicia el sudor perlado y el dulce helado que se le hacía agua en la boca. Una vez acabado el chocolate y el tener a su lado a un agitado Mu procedió a quitar a parte inferior de las ropas del lemuriano. Mu solo se dejó hacer. Para la sorpresa de Saga Mu se hallaba sin ropa interior, detuvo momentáneamente su labor para ver a Mu a los ojos, este desvió la mirada.

—Hacía mucho calor —dijo Mu por toda respuesta. Saga sonrió y volvió a su deleite. Recorrió con sus grandes manos las blancas piernas de Mu, agachando su cabeza comenzó a mordisquear por la parte interna de los muslos muy cerca de la intimidad del ariano. A estas alturas Mu ya no podía controlarse, había sido el quien comenzó el juego, pero terminó por convertirse en un simple vasallo—. ¡Oh dioses Saga! —gimió Mu.

El gemelo intentó no distraerse, pero se le hacía complicado; tomando de nueva cuenta el helado untó la cremosa sustancia sobre sus dedos y posteriormente pasó su mano por la intimidad de Mu, el lemuriano se removió en su sitio. Saga sonrió, con maestría pasó sus dedos por todo el miembro de Mu, con los ojos cerrados este respiraba agitadamente mientras deliraba por las caricias recibidas. Saga anhelaba aquellos encuentros con Mu, cada vez la ansiedad era mayor al igual que la necesidad, llegaría un punto donde no podría vivir sin Mu. Saga no tardó en llevar sus labios al miembro del de cabellos lavanda, primero pasó lento su lengua sobre el helado que cubría toda la longitud de la intimidad del ariano, luego con su boca tomó el miembro del lemuriano para continuar con su labor. Saga se separó por unos segundos extasiado por el calor que lo recorría.

—¡Mu! —suspiró Saga con deseo.

El aludido pudo tomar leve consciencia por unos segundos.

—No es justo Saga, nunca me dejas jugar a mi también —se quejó el lemuriano al ver a su pareja todavía semidesnudo.

Este simplemente sonrió para luego besarlo, Mu a estas alturas ya tenía una semi erección, pero no le importó, dejó su incomodidad de lado para poder disfrutar del trabajado cuerpo de Saga. Empezó con besos pausados sobre el abdomen, para luego morder mientras que con sus manos jugueteaba con la intimidad del gemelo por sobre la tela del pantalón, el gemelo poco y nada mantenía de su raciocinio, Mu era el único capaz de hacerlo perder la cabeza. El lemuriano no tardó en arrancar el pantalón y la ropa interior del cuerpo de Saga, todo aquel baile de caricias era un tira y afloja por parte de ambos. Mu se sabía con el control sobre el caballero más fuerte de la orden, lo tenía a su merced y disfrutaba de cada segundo de debilidad que este le mostraba ante el conjunto de sonidos productos de la pasión. Mu subió serpenteando por el cuerpo del griego, llegó hasta el cuello donde dejó una marca clara de dientes que prontamente se volvió rojiza, siguió su camino succionando y mordiendo mientras bajaba por el pecho, jugó con las tetillas de Saga, mordió, lamió, haciendo arquear la espalda del heleno, fue cuando Mu llegó a la ya despierta intimidad de Saga cuando este dio un respingo.

—Cuidado con los dientes Mu —prácticamente rogó Saga que apenas podía controlarse.

El lemuriano solo sonrió para después engullir por completó el miembro del griego, Saga sentía una extensa corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo, el dulce movimiento de la boca de su amado sobre su hombría estaba excitándolo demasiado, si Mu continuaba así no podría continuar. Decidió frenar de llenó el actuar de su pareja, usando la diferencia de peso entre ambos atrapó a Mu por los brazos y lo recostó en la cama subiéndose sobre él, a esas alturas su cordura se había ido y solo quedaba el vivo deseo por poseer a Mu, aquel deseo tan abrasador que lo consumía en cada encuentro con el lemuriano. Inconscientemente frotó su miembro erguido en la entrada de Mu, quería estar ya al interior de su amado como otras tantas veces. La situación de Mu no era muy diferente, se había dejado llevar y la electrizante esencia de Saga lo tenía vuelto loco, sabía lo que se avecinaba, como otras tantas veces que había compartido el lecho con Saga, su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado al grueso tamaño del gemelo. Saga introdujo levemente la punta de su pene sobre la entrada de Mu, este se sobresaltó agarrándose con fuerza de la amplia espalda de Saga. Este lo besó como reflejo, sin mayor discusión y con Mu preparado mentalmente Saga se introdujo por completo y de una estocada al interior del ariano. Mu gimió y arqueó su espalda, es cierto estaba acostumbrado, pero no dejaba de doler en ocasiones la intrusión. Saga se detuvo unos segundos para contemplar el estado de Mu, este le sonrió como pudo, Saga besó su frente en forma de cariño y para darle mayor confianza. Cuando vio que Mu se hubo acostumbrado a su intrusión comenzó a moverse con un vaivén lento que aumentaba en ritmo como en la profundidad de las embestidas, Mu seguía sujeto a la fuerte espalda del gemelo, mientras este apoyaba una de sus manos sobre la cama y con la otra tenía sujeta una de las piernas de Mu la cual estaba apoyada a la altura de su hombro para así alcanzar una mayor profundidad con sus estocadas. Mu gemía incansable y Saga golpeaba con rapidez dejándose abrasar por el deseo que recorría cada una de sus venas. El sudor entremezclado de ambos, sus jadeos constantes. Ambos buscaron sus bocas con desesperación, estaban más unidos que nunca. Saga se sentía cerca, no iba a durar mucho más, su miembro palpitante comenzaba a escocer y engrandecerse hasta su punto máximo. Fue en una última y muy fuerte estocada que estalló al interior de Mu con un ronco gemido, Mu sintió el golpe seguido de una conocida calidez en su interior. Saga previendo el sentir de su pareja se antepuso a complacerlo, con sus gruesas manos Saga empezó a acariciar el muy enhiesto miembro de Mu, quien se removió aún con Saga en su interior; las caricias del gemelo siempre lo turbaban, desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. La fricción y la calidez de las enormes manos contribuyeron a la excitación del ariano, el pulso del lemuriano se aceleró, su sangre comenzó a bombear con rapidez, cuando sintió que la temperatura llegó a su punto culmine terminó por derramarse sobre las manos de Saga, quien sonriente aún con el líquido sobre sus dedos se lo llevó a sus labios para lamer las yemas de sus dedos. Mu se sonrojó aún cohibido entre el éxtasis del orgasmo y la sonrisa satisfecha de Saga.

—Como siempre eres delicioso Mu —dijo más que sugerente Saga.

—Idiota —Mu golpeó a Saga sin mucha fuerza debido al agotamiento del agitado encuentro, eso aunado al excesivo calor del templo lo había dejado sin energías.

—Pero igual me amas, además no olvides de quien fue la idea del helado pequeño travieso.

Mu no contestó, solo sonrió débil mientras descansaba su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Saga. El gemelo besó cariñosamente los cabellos de Mu, pues al final de todo en cada encuentro lo que se demostraban es el profundo amor que sienten el uno por el otro.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
